Of Romanov Blood
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: When someone attacks her home, Willow Spirit is sent through Earth to safety. She ends up in Mississippi with no memory of who she is. Can she figure out her past before it catches up to her? See pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back from the dead! *evil laugh* Anyway, this is an idea that's been circling around in my head for sometime. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Title: Of Romanov Blood

Summary: When someone attacks her home, Willow Spirit is sent through Earth to safety. She ends up in Mississippi with no memory of who she is. Can she figure out her past before it catches up to her?

Pairings: Deuce/Cleo, Clawd/Draculaura, Heath/Abbey, Gil/Lagoona, OC/OC, Jackson/Holt/Frankie, InvisiBilly/Scarah, Johnny/Operetta, Garrott/Rochelle, Slo Mo/Ghoulia

* * *

Willow Spirit

* * *

When I woke up, I could smell pancakes, as I did every Sunday morning.

"Willow! Breakfast is ready!" Mom called out from the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, my white hair bouncing with each step.

"Smells yummy!"

Mom ran her fingers through my hair as she set a plate of food in front of me.

Dad came in and sat down next to me.

"Guess what, Willow."

"What, Daddy?"

"Your birthday is coming up. What would you like?"

"A pony!"

My parents laughed and Mom said, "Maybe."

* * *

_Later..._

"Sweetie, Dimitri is here." Dad informed me.

I ran outside and said, "Hi, Dee-tree."

Dimitri smiled and said, "Hey, Willow."

He places his hands on the ground and a flower grew.

"This is for you."

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

"Katya, how long do you think before Dimitri asks for Willow's hand in marriage?"

I laughed at my husband and answered, "Probably a week."

I joined Killan at the window and said, "But you have to admit they look adorable together."

"I will admit no such thing."

I smiled and added, "And that's what makes you a wonderful dad."

Killan smiled and said, "That's because I love you both."

I laid my head on his shoulder and stated, "I just hope the world becomes better before she gets her powers."

* * *

Willow Spirit

* * *

"How did you do that, Dee-tree?"

"Magic" he answered with a grin.

"I wanna learn."

"I can't teach you how, Willow."

I pouted.

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

I wanted to teach Willow ow to do what I do, but I couldn't. I didn't know if she was like me, but I didn't like seeing her upset.

"Willow, I can't teach you, but your parents might."

"Really?"

"Yep" I smiled.

"Let's go ask them!"

"Not yet. Let's play, okay?"

"Otay."

* * *

Killan Spirit

* * *

"I have a feeling it will be, Katya."

My wife smiled at me and asked, "How powerful do you think our Willow will be?"

"Viktor Stein said there's a one out of three chance she will be the most powerful monster ever. She will either take after me, you or both of us."

She sighed and added, "We won't know until her thirteenth birthday when her streaks come in."

I looked at Katya's hair. It was black with white, green, red and blue streaks in it. White was air, green the earth, red was fire and blue, water. She was four out of five elements. I was the other one, being a ghost, spirit.

"Are all witches hair black or white?"

"Usually. It's rare for them to be a different color. White hair witches tend to be more powerful that black hair witches."

"So Willow will probably take after both of us."

"Most likely. My sisters will need to teach Willow how to control her powers."

"The triplets?"

Katya nodded and said, "They are Willow's only hope."

"What do you mean?"

"On a witches thirteenth birthday, a...darkness tries to get her to use her powers for evil. The triplets, Anastasia, Alexandra and Anya, together make up the five elements."

"Would that mean Willow would have to go to Russia?"

She nodded slowly and said, "It's the only way she could survive and if the darkness consumes her, my family knows how to handle it."

"How's that?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer.

"By killing her. They had to with my youngest sister, Sabina."

That's what I thought and what I was afraid of.

"Willow is strong, Killan. I'm sure she will be good.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

Willow and I were playing hide and go seek. She was currently hiding and she's good at it too. I could only find her by looking for her white hair.

"Willow! I give up!" I said, walking around the yard.

"Already, Dee-tree?" Willow asked, coming out of a bush.

I nodded, "You're just too good."

* * *

A/N: So...what do y'all think? Type a review in that little box below. I love reviews ^^ They make me happy and a happy author updates faster.

Xoxo,

Penelope Anne


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews yet :(

And I'm sorry guys. I seriously can not write like a four year old so if it's off, my apologizes.

Here's the next chapter :3

Chapter Two:

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

Night was fast approaching. Killan and I cleaned as Willow and Dimitri played outside. Killan and I now knew that in seven years, when Willow was twelve, we would have to send her to Russia, to my family in hopes our daughter would learn how to use her powers for good.

I opened the back door and yelled out, "Willow! It's time to come in!"

"Otay!"

I watched her as she said goodbye to Dimitri and came inside.

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course!"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head and told her, "Get ready for bed, sweetie."

Willow went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath.

I sighed and placed my hands on the counter top. I felt something almost evil overcome me. I shuddered and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Katya? What's wrong?" I heard Killan ask.

"Something horrible is going to happen."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Has my intuition ever been wrong?"

"No." Killan sighed and asked, "What do we do?"

"Stay awake until morning."

"I'll start the coffee."

I nodded and went to the bathroom where I could hear Willow splashing around in the tub. I opened the door and Willow was just letting the water out.

"Time for bed, baby girl."

"Okey dokey, Mama."

I walked out of the bathroom and waited for Willow to exit from there. After a couple of minutes, I went into her bedroom and picked out her pajamas for her. Willow came in with her white curly hair plastered to her head.

"I picked out your pajamas for you, Willow."

"Thanks, Mama. I wuv you."

"I love you too." I replied and kissed the top of her head.

I walked out and into the kitchen where Killan was.

"Ready?"

I nodded and said, "Be prepared for battle."

Killan chuckled and stated, "This isn't the thirteenth century."

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

"Dimitri Allen Leafgreen! Come here!" I heard my mother, Alanna, yell.

I walked into the living room and asked, "Yes?"

"Why did you use your powers out in the open?" my father, Gregory, questioned.

"I wanted to show Willow."

"You know the rules, Dimitri."

"'Never use your powers in public except for a life threatening emergency.'" I recited from memory.

"Exactly. Now, I don't want you using your powers ever again in the open, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now go to your room."

I nodded and did as I was told.

When I was up in my room, I closed the curtains and sat on my floor, creating vines in my hands. I thought about what my parents said. They were right since I knew there were normies in our neighborhood and using my powers in the open would be dangerous to my family. I knew Willow was like me since my mother told me she was. I knew I had to be more careful when it came to my powers, but I really liked Willow.

I sighed and made the vines disappear and retreated to my bed. I hated this anti-monster world we live in. I wanted it to change. If monsters and normies were at peace with each other, it would be a much happier world.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

The phone rang, making both Killan and I jump.

"Hello?" I answered

"Katya? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Anastasia. What's wrong?"

I-I saw someone...in a vision...trying to get Willow."

I sighed and said, "Yes. I felt as if something bad was going to happen tonight."

"The three of us with chant together. Maybe with the power of the three, we can protect you."

"Thank you, Anastasia. Give Alexandra and Anya my thanks as well."

"I will. Talk to you soon, Katya."

I hung up the phone and Killan asked me, "What's the power of the three?"

"Every century, triplet witches are born and when their powers are combined, they are the most powerful beings in the planet."

Killan shook his head and stated, "Witches are complicated. I'll take a bunch of angry ghosts any day."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well since I'm nice, I decided to post the third chapter. It is the one where some action takes place.

Enjoy!

-PAN

Chapter Three:

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

(Dream)

I was in a meadow, surrounded by fields, using my powers around normies to make crops grow and they were cheering, not holding torches and pitchforks. I felt at peace and was smiling and laughing.

I thought to myself, "_Take that, Dad!_"

Everything was growing around me and it was beautiful.

Until I heard a scream.

(End)

My eyes shot open and I heard it again. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window that was facing Willow's house. I could see an intruder chasing Killan. I held out both of my hands, palms against the window, and focused. Vines broke through the side of their house and grabbed the intruder by the ankles, making him trip. I made a twirling motion with my hand and the vines wrapped up his legs, slowing him down long enough for Killan to get away. I knew this was the only way I could help them.

I saw the back door open and Katya was running with Willow. She set Willow on the ground by the weeping willow tree. I watched as vines came up and grabbed Willow. I held back a scream as best as I could.

* * *

Killan Spirit

* * *

Katya paced back and forth in our living room, taking an occasional sip from her coffee.

"Katya, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"How can you be so sure? We could die tonight! Bozhe moy! **(Translation: My God)** I'm stressing out."

"Calm done, Kat. We will handle whatever comes our way just as we do with everything; together."

She sighed and sat next to me and said, "I'm jealous of how calm you always are."

I grinned and held her to me, hoping we would make it through the night peacefully.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

I awoke with a start. I apparently fell asleep on the couch with Killan. I looked around and it looked as if someone had knocked over everything in my kitchen.

"Killan. Wake up." I whispered, shaking him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I think someone broke into the house."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Killan rose and began floating around the house. I put a cloaking spell on myself, making me invisible. I slipped into Willow's room and softly sighed when I saw that she was safe.

A man with black hair and blue eyes turned the corner and said, "You see, that was your first mistake. Now I know exactly where you are."

I tried to step around him, but had no luck.

"Your daughter here is quite something else. Based upon my research, she's a child of the five elements. Do you realize how rare that is?"

I kept quite, hoping he would move so I could make a run to Willow. I wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Of course you do. That's why you were going to send her to Russia, where you knew your family could protect her. Isn't that right, Katya Romanov?"

I removed my cloaking spell and began, "How-"

"I know exactly who you are, who your ancestors were. Your family is quite famous. It's a shame young Willow here will never know her family's past."

He reached for Willow and out of my anger, a fireball formed in my hands and I threw them at him.

* * *

Killan Spirit

* * *

I couldn't find the intruder anywhere.

I heard a scream followed by the words, "You will never have my daughter!"

I went through the necessary walls to get to Willow's room, where I heard the scream and Katya yelling. Katya had Willow in her arms and had thrown up a protection spell around her. I knew it would only last about ten minutes or so since she was running on very little sleep. So, I needed to create a diversion.

I floated right through the man and said to him, "Don't you ever touch my daughter."

"I will have her!"

"You will have to kill us first."

I kept his attention on me long enough for Katya to make herself and Willow invisible. I floated through walls and the intruder followed using the doors. This allowed Katya and Willow to escape, just as I had planned.

I heard a yelp and looked behind me. A vine came through the side of the house and was wrapped around his legs and working its way up. I looked out the window and sure enough, Dimitri was controlling it. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

I ran as fast as I could with Willow in my arms. I needed to get her to safety.

"Mommy? What wrong?" she asked me

It was hard. I knew I had to answer, but I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. I just kept running. I had to get her to Mother Earth. I pushed the back door open and went next to our weeping willow tree. I felt tears fall as I laid Willow on the ground.

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here, sweetie. I want you to be strong for me, okay?"

She nodded and I took off my necklace, a heart shaped locket with a picture of Killan and me on one side and Willow on the other. I put it around her neck.

"Be brave for me and Daddy, okay? Earth has to take care of you now. There's a bad guy after us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"Earth will protect you. Follow her lead and find us again. We love you so much." And just like that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay. So I know a couple of people reviewed, but since they were not logged in, it never registered on here so therefore it says there are no reviews, yet Fanfiction sent me a email saying two people did. FAIL. Thank you for those reviews you two :)

Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

Enjoy!

Chapter Four

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and went about my usual routine; shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and brush my teeth. Then I went over to Willow's, in hopes she was okay.

I knocked on the door and it opened. I gulped, preparing myself for the worst.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I walked in and walked around the house saying, "Mr and Mrs Spirit? Are you home?"

Again, no answer.

I turned and ran back home to tell my parents. Although, I knew I had to leave out a few details if I wanted to keep my head where it was supposed to be.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

"What do you want with us?!" I shouted at our kidnapped from my cell and the end of the room.

He chuckled, almost demonically, and answered, "Why to create the ultimate monster of course."

"You won't get away with this. My daughter will find us!"

"How? She's only four. No one will believe her."

"She _will _find us. Just you wait."

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I panted.

"Dimitri, what is it?" Mom asked.

"Willow and her parents are gone. I think someone took them." I stated, without saying everything I knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Go look."

So I followed my parents as they walked to the front door of the Spirit's home.

"My God, Dimitri. I think you're right. Alanna, call the police."

My mother nodded and ran back home.

I heard my dad mumble, "Bet it was normies."

I decided to not question it and act as if I never heard it.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

I woke in time to see our kidnapper come in with someone else. I acted as if I was still asleep. I saw this other person had light blue skin and fins on his forearms and calves. He was a sea monster. He was thrown in a tank of water and the kidnapper left the room.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Cyrus Wave, love. Who are you?"

"Katya Spirit."

He nodded and asked, "What does that bloke want with us?"

"To create the perfect monster."

He sighed and said, "At least he took me and not my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

He beemed and answered, "Yes. Her name is Aquamarine. I just happened to have sent her to her grand mother's house earlier in the day and I'm glad I did."

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"So is my Willow."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I had enough time to tell Mother Earth to send her somewhere safe."

"So you're a...witch?"

I nodded and said, "Of the Romanov line."

His eyes widened slightly and he asked, "And _you _can't get us out?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well this is just peachy. We are never getting out of here."

* * *

Phantom of the Opera

_One Month Later..._

* * *

"Daddy, let's go for a walk."

"Okay, okay, 'Retta. Where do you wanna go?"

"To see the flowers."

"Alright. Get your shoes on and we will go, sugar."

Operetta jumped up and pulled on her sneakers and off we went.

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

It's been one month and our kidnapper hasn't brought in any new monsters, which is good. The bad news? He put Killan under a sleeping spell. He was floating standing up in a tank of oxygen, but asleep. I wanted to help him, but the bars on my cell wouldn't let my powers go through it. I have tried I don't know how many times.

"Are you okay, love?" Cyrus asked me.

"As okay as I can be."

"Someone will find us."

"You sound so sure."

"Just believe, love."

* * *

Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Operetta was practically running to the field of wildflowers on my property. She carried her miniature guitar I bought her last Christmas with her as she always sang to the flowers. I was the only one who was unaffected by the powers of her voice and my little girl loved to sing. When we topped the hill, there were all different kids of wildflowers in all of the colors. I personally like to watch Operetta run through the flowers.

Operetta shrieked and I ran over to where she was, standing by a bed of violets. When I get to her, I saw the violets were frosted over.

"Frost? In Mississippi? In August?"

"Daddy, look!"

Slowly, something was coming up from the earth. I knelt down to the ground and it was a young girl with white hair. She slowly opened her eyes when she was fully emerged.

"Sugar, what's your name?" I asked her.

"I dunno."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! So what do y'all think? Fill in that box below. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here is the next chapter after a couple of thank you's :D

Thank you Lala and Guest for your reviews. :)

And to Ilovemh, Mr and Mrs Spirit are not Operetta and Johnny. Maybe this chapter will help clear that up. They are Killan and Katya Spirit.

And please sign in next time so I can send y'all a PM to thank you personally :)

Chapter Five:

* * *

Phantom of the Opera

* * *

"You don't remember anything?" I asked the girl.

She shook her head and Operetta asked, "What now?"

"We go to Dracula. He should at least know what to do."

I knew that I couldn't take her to the authorities in case she was a monster, but if she was a normie, Dracula would know. I carried the girl and Operetta walked next to me.

"Sugar, until we figure out your real name, we will call you Violet Frost, okay?"

She nodded and fell asleep on my shoulder.

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

I felt lost without Willow. She's my only friend. The police found absolutely nothing. No clues. At all. I was furious at them. I missed her terribly.

"Dimitri, come eat." Mom called.

"Not hungry, Mom."

I looked out the window at the Spirit's home and said, "Willow, no matter what I have to do, I will find you."

I was determined to keep my silent promise to her.

No matter what I had to do.

* * *

Phantom of the Opera

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of Dracula's mansion. I'm glad he didn't live far from us this year. I got out of the car and carried Violet and Operetta.

When I knocked on the door, Dracula's brother, Vlad, answered.

"I need to see Dracula. It's urgent."

"Sure, sure. Come in." Vlad said, obviously being the nicer of the two.

He led us up the stairs and down the hallway. He opened the last door on the left which I found out was Dracula's office. He was sitting at his desk frowning at a stack of papers.

"Ah. Hello, Erik. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me who she is? 'Retta and I found her in a field of wildflowers on my property."

He stood up and took the child from my arms.

"Hmm... She looks quite familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

He flipped the pendant on her necklace and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"S-She's a Romanov."

"As in from Russia?"

"Yes."

"Should I send her back to Russia then?"

"No. She's safe here. Raise her as your own."

* * *

Violet Frost

* * *

_Three Months Later_

"Try and catch me, 'Retta!"

"Oh I will! Watch me!"

I kept running and laughing. I loved to play tag with Operetta. Actually, any game was great. I ran and ran and hid in one of the bushes in front of the house. I was faster than Operetta. When she was just passing the bush I was in, I tackled her to the ground.

We laughed and she said, "Ya nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry, 'Retta."

Erik opened the front door and said to us, "Come in and eat, you two wild childs."

Operetta and I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

I walked over to the willow tree in Willow's backyard. The police only roped off the house. I sat down in front of a small crater where Katya had placed Willow. I placed my hands in the center of it and concentrated.

"Mother Earth, tell me where Willow is."

Silence.

"I need to know where she is."

_"Dimitri Allen Leafgreen, she is safe. You need not worry about her."_

I sighed, knowing Mother Earth wouldn't give in and tell me.

_"But when it is time, you will find each other."_

"What do you mean?"

_"She needs to find herself first. Once she does, love will bring you back together."_

Love? How could that be? I'm only six.

* * *

Dracula

* * *

I was struggling to find more information on the Romanovs without contacting them directly. How would someone from Russia end up in the states? It didn't make any sense. From what I discovered, the Romanovs weren't allowed to leave Russia. Also, everyone in the monster community knew the story of how Anastasia Romanov escaped.

When the Romanov family was taken into their cellar to be executed, Anastasia knew something was amiss. She had wedged her handbag into her dress, after noticing the guns. When a bullet hit her chest, she collapsed like those before her had. Her handbag is was saved her life. The jewels inside it deflected the bullet.

She laid there on the ground, face down so the gun men couldn't see she was breathing. Plus, they wouldn't see she wasn't bleeding. When they kicked her, to be sure she was dead, she made sure she was limp so they wouldn't second guess it.

It worked. Once they left, Anastasia waited until she was sure they were gone. She then ran to her room and packed up her things and ran into the city. As she was running, she literally ran into a young man. His name was Gavriil Ivanski. He took her in and she told him who she was. He's the one who urged her to take back her place as the Grand Duchess of Russia and she did.

She imprisoned the men who killed her family. Anastasia was the greatest ruler Russia had ever seen. She married Gavriil and had two kids with him, Nikolas and Maria.

What the normies that knew the story didn't know about Gavriil was he was a wizard, making Nikolas and Maria ones too.

With that being said, I knew this girl was a witch.

And one of the most powerful ones at that.

* * *

A/N: Tada! What do y'all think? Let me know in that review box below :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Piotr Romanov

* * *

_Twelve Years Later_

I stood to the side, watching as my sisters Anastasia, Alexandra and Anya joined hands and prepared themselves for using a locating chant to find Katya. They sat in a circle, joined hands and closed their eyes.

_"We need to find our sister, the lost one._

_Help us find her before a greater evil is done."_

They chanted those words over and over again and I could see their magic mixing together, the different colors swirling together and moving out and up towards the sky. I've seen this happen several times before, but it still amazes me. Then, unlike the times before, it came to a sudden stop.

"What happened?"

Alexandra said, "Something stopped our magic. Almost like someone doesn't want us to find them."

"Well did you get a general location of where she is?"

"She's still in the United States along the west side of the country, but we don't know which state."

I sighed and said, "Well it's a start at least."

"Should we try again?" Anya asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it right now. You three need to rest. I know spells like that wear you out."

* * *

Katya Spirit

* * *

I opened up my eyes and sighed. I didn't know how long I have been in here but it felt like eons. I turned my head and Killan was still in the same position he was when he first got here.

"He won't wake unless you can get to him, love." Cyrus said.

"Why not?"

"True love's kiss. It can break any curse or spell."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Gotta believe in something otherwise life gets pretty boring, mate."

"The only thing I can believe in is my duaghter saving us."

"Wait. Can't you send her a dream or something?"

"Cyrus! You're a genius!"

* * *

Violet Frost

* * *

(Dream) Someone was arguing with a woman as I laid in bed. I coudn't hear him, but I knew that voice from somewhere.

"I know exactly who you are, who your ancestors were. Your family is quite famous. It's a shame young Willow here will never know her family's past."

I heard a crash and someone grab me. She ran with me in her arms. She seemed scared. She set me on the ground and vines reached up and grabbed me. (end)

When I opened my eyes, Operetta was standing above me, her hands on my upper arms.

"You alright, sugar? You were screamin'."

"Was I? Sorry. It must've been a bad dream."

Erik came running in, panting and asked, "Vi, are you okay?"

"Bad dream." I answered.

He nodded and left the room.

Operetta turned to me and asked, "What was it about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think it has to do with where I came from. I'll ask Erik in the mornin'."

"Okay. Goodnight, Vi."

"Night, 'Retta."

* * *

Dimitri Leafgreen

* * *

Twelve Years. The police gave up seven years ago. Even my parents told me to give up, but I wouldn't. I could never give up.

I now knew that I love Willow and when I found her, I'd kiss her. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to start looking.

I tried Mother Earth several times since the first time, but she still wouldn't tell me.

I needed to know she was alive and safe.

* * *

Violet Frost

* * *

I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Violet?"

"Where did I come from?"

"I told you al-"

"I want to know who my parents are."

"Very well. I can only tell you so much. The rest, no one knows."

I sat down next to him and waited for him to start talking.

"When Operetta and I found you, you were wearing that necklace you are now. I took you to Dracula to see if he knew anything. On the back of the locket is the name 'Romanov' etched into it. Your great-great-grandmother is Anastasia Romanov."

"Wait. _The _Anastasia Romanov?"

He nodded and continued, "You're royalty. Dracula has no idea how you wound up in the States, as from what he knew Romanovs can't leave Russia. Violet, you're a witch. You should get your powers when you turn sixteen."

Just then, Operetta gasped.

"What, 'Retta?" I asked her.

"Your hair. It changed."

I ran to the bathroom and sure enough, I had blue, purple, green and orange streaks in my hair.

"It looks like you just got your powers." Erik said behind me.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and it spread out through my body. Then my vision went black.

* * *

Piotr Romanov

* * *

I walked around our palace, trying to find those triplet sisters of mine.

"Anastasia! Alexandra! Anya!" I called out.

"In here!" Anya answered.

I followed the sound into the music room.

"Any luck in finding Katya?"

"None at all."

I sighed and answered, "Why is she so hard to find?"

"We don't know."

"There must be a barrier spell or something." Anastasia suggested.

"Maybe, but why?"

"To prevent us from finding her and ruining their great evil plan?" Anya quietly added.

"Most likely, but who would take Katya?"

* * *

A/N: So what do y'all think so far? Let me know in the review box below. And please sign in so I can send you a private message :)

With Love,

PAN


End file.
